Bad Romance
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: An oiran who literally puts skeletons in her closet. A mercenary who wants those skeletons out. Add a group of rebels to bring down the emperor. Without lust and without fear, she won't take her kimono off for just anyone.
1. chapter 1: sold

**Bad Romance**

The tall, slender woman smirked down at the little pink haired girl. It was hilarious really; the girl was caught – yet again – after her failed attempt to runaway. This was what, her fifth time? The child really needed to learn when to give up and accept the inevitable. However, she had to give the girl some credit, she had spunk, spirit, and sass. The perfection combination to make her the oiran of the century. Now if only that information got through her thick head, they wouldn't be in this little predicament.

Yohi, the white haired mistress of the Yoshiwara red light district, stuck her red smoking stick back into her mouth and huffed. She liked the child, she really did, but sometimes she grew tired of this stubborn streak and just wanted to break her. Two hundred thousand yen, that was how much she cost, and she gladly paid up front for her. If anything, she really just wanted to protect the tiny thing, she saw the way those filthy men gazed longingly at the poor dear.

But when she came to realize how much attention this green eyed wonder was attracting, there was no doubt in her mind that she would become a legend. Immediately after being bought from her pathetic excuse for a mother, she was graciously adopted and had taken her under her wing. Yohi knew beauty and power when she saw it; she had a real knack for talent. And with this precious bundle in her arms, she could easily morph her into a star, more famous than even herself. If only said bundle realized it.

"Nikubi Sakura-"

"Haruno."

Her voice was soft and rugged, but perfectly clear. Yohi cocked an eyebrow.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, not Nikubi."

"You are _my_ daughter now and you are living in _my_ house. You _will_ bear my name."

Sakura hissed and glared at the woman through her bangs. Her viridian eyes darkening with anger. She growled, hating her situation, hating the woman, and hating herself. Even at ten years old, she knew where she was and what was happening. The fact that her very own flesh and blood put her here made it all the worse. Her family was poor, they lived off of rations, and struggled to survive. However, she'd rather be there, suffering with her mother and father, than be here right now. But no, the two people she had grown to love and care for sold her to a whore house!

"Don't look so sad my dearest, it's not so bad once you get used to it."

"Get used to the fact that I'm a whore now?"

Yohi's smirk only got wider, "You aren't a whore my love; you're beautiful. Women would kill to be in your position; living in a life of luxury, tutored by me, the legendary white lotus, in the art of seduction and beauty."

There was no point in being subtle and delicate with this girl. She was smart for a child growing up in poverty, she will survive.

"I don't want this life." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You would rather live in that scum of a neighborhood and starve than be here with me?"

"At least my parents loved me!"

Yohi knelt down, face to face with the angelic little girl and cupped her chin. From this angel, Sakura could clearly see into those mysterious white gold eyes. She could smell the woman's aroma of freesia and plum. Her facial features and makeup were flawless, plump red lips, thin eyebrows darkened with burnt charcoal, a hint of pink blush, and white paint that covered her face and neck. She certainly was gorgeous. It both terrified and excited her that soon she would be like this too.

"What makes you think I don't love you?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and almost fainted. The look Yohi was sending her was intense and feral. Suddenly, she became very aware of the fact that she was a child and bound, leaning back against the marble boulder. A slight tremble rolled down her spine. The mistress must have sensed this because she let go and stood back up, taking another drag of her smoking stick.

"A pity you always end up adding another scar to your collection. Your skin is impeccable, I would hate to see it ruined. Although, I'm pretty sure some men fancy a bit of a mark on you."

Hot tears began to stream down her face. Yohi wouldn't wipe them away, she wanted the little girl to cry. She wanted Sakura to shed all of her past away and embrace the fortune that had been brought upon her. They were both silent, as one sat on the floor and weepy her heart out, while the other paced back and forth in her Zen garden. The long train behind her purple and silver kimono whipping behind her.

"W-why me?"

She stopped walking, "Why not?"

"I'm only a little girl; I'm not pretty like all others."

"Oh, but don't you see? You are pretty. Even prettier than the other than them."

"How? I'm short, I have a wide forehead, and I'm pale as a ghost!" She screamed, desperate for freedom.

"Wear okobos to make you taller, I think your forehead makes you cuter, and if you're so pale then get a tan. Other than that, you're perfect. "

"But…why?"

The corners of her lips curled, "You're not pure and you aren't innocent. Hell, you aren't even feminine or dainty like the others," She took another drag, "And that's what makes you so appealing. You're dirty, dangerous, and fierce. Inside you is an animal waiting to come out and kill. You know what it's like living on the streets; you know what it's like to fight to survive. If you weren't training to be an oiran, I'd suspect you'd become a…"

Sakura was hanging on a loose thread; she was so engrossed in her words. Everything came out so smoothly in that sultry voice, it was like drinking in honey. When she halted on her explanation and turned her back, she whimpered.

"A what? Tell me!"

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

It was going to kill her to say this, but there was no point in fighting it any longer. Sooner or later, she was going to have to say it.

"Please, mother…tell me."

She slowly turn around, a victorious grin on her face, "That's more like it," As she finished the last of her cigarette, she tapped the stick on her hand and the burning butt fell onto the ground, "Well, if you must know. I suspect that if you weren't going to be an oiran, you'd become a marvelous and powerful…kunoichi."

Sakura gasped. That word was forbidden, in fact, kunoichis were forbidden all together. Not too long ago, a powerful man swept into the country and with his army, nearly exterminated all shinobis. Male and female shinobis were not allowed anymore. To this day, under his rule, he had banished the practice and executed anyone suspected of being one. But unbeknownst to him, a small rebellion groups had formed underground to assassinate the evil ruler and bring the tradition of shinobis back from the grave.

"Why would you…"

"You're exactly what this country needs, Sakura, you just don't know it yet," She touched her cheek with the back of her hand, "You'll see. I'll turn you into the most desired oiran ever, and then, I'll train you to become the most powerful kunoichi to have ever been born."

* * *

**Yeah, based off a little of Sakuran. But with my own twist. I loved the movie. Anna Tsuchiya is smoking hot!**

**Yes, there **_is_ **a difference between an **_oiran_ **and** **a **_geisha_. **If you don't know what an oiran is, look it up.**


	2. chapter 2: silver

**silver **

I don't see what the big deal is. While everyone is rushing around the estate, acting like hyenas on crack, I merely sit back in the common room and watch the commotion with an expressionless face. How many hours has it been? Two, maybe three since mother told everyone the big news. And they were all still getting ready. I will never understand the female species.

So a feudal lord and his crew of scary samurais are coming over, who cares.

I bite into my plum and wipe away the juice.

They aren't arriving for another couple hours, probably won't make it until night fall. The leaf kingdom is a pretty far place, and they're all coming on horseback. Well, that gives me time to make up an excuse to hide and wallow in my self-pity - or think up another plan to escape. This time, I know for sure I'll make it past those red gates. Everyone will be so distracted with their drinks and entertainment they won't notice me at all. I'll leave this sad, sad world behind and kiss the sweet feet of freedom.

So close, and yet so utterly far away.

I take another bite and almost choke on it. Ami slipped on the floor and fell right into the koi pond. Tears swell up in my eyes and I wipe them away with the sleeve of my kimono. She gets back up and runs up stairs crying her eyes out, screaming for the maids to help her change into something dry and to redo her ruined makeup.

The women here are so fickle and conceited; it makes me hate being a girl sometimes. The majority of the people here are just plain stupid, but I suppose that is because they were raised to be this way. I suppose it isn't really their fault for being so vain and completely incompetent. Yet again, some of these girls actually chose this life. Now that's real stupidity. I still can't believe my mom puts up with these people.

In fact, I wonder where she is right now. I hope she isn't looking for me. I'm really not in the mood for her constant showering me with attention and gifts in hopes that I will loosen up my strings and just accept my fate as it is. Sorry to be the baron of bad news mommy dearest, but that isn't happening any time soon. I will never accept this life.

"Momo, what color obi are you wearing?"

"Green!"

"What? But I wanted the green one!"

"Too bad, wear the blue one!"

My eyes narrow in irritation. If it's not sex they're talking about, it's themselves. The girls here always try to outdo the other; they want to be better than everyone else. It's a cut throat world out here. One minute, you're each other's best friend, the next; sworn enemies. That's why I keep my distance. That's why I keep to myself. I'm a loner.

Not that I have any problems with it.

I hear my teeth tear into the plump, juicy plum; it tastes so good. It's been a while since I've eaten something. My latest mission took me a while longer to complete and I was short on supply. When I got back home, I passed out for three days. All from an empty stomach.

Opening the sleeve to my beautifully decorated red and gold kimono, I pull out a cutely wrapped candy bag. Yummy, dessert. I am such a sucker for sweets. I believe it's my number one weakness. I'm pretty sure that if an enemy found out about this, all he would have to do is hand me a dango stick and I'm an open target. But I can't help it. Unlike the harsh and cruel women I constantly deal with, sugary goods don't yell or beat me. They don't tell me I'm a worthless child. They don't slip razors into my food or burn my belongings when I'm not looking.

Candy is my family when my mother isn't there.

My old family…I've completely forgotten about them. Last thing I heard before they were mysteriously wiped out from the face of this planet was that…they were sorry, for everything. And that was it. The Haruno's were no more.

Except me. I went head to head with my mom and had demanded that she let me keep my original family name. I knew it broke her heart because she really did want me to be part of her family. And in a way I am, but there were just pieces of the past I couldn't let go. And so, while my older sister, who was adopted just like me, took the family name; I kept my old one.

Speaking of my older sister, I think I hear her coming now.

The thunderous booming of her steps was a dead giveaway. Maybe if she didn't eat so much and lose some weight, she'd have as many clients as me. Not that I'm gloating or anything.

"Where are my Zōris?"

I smirk and look away. Honestly, I had no idea where they were. But the fact that someone would hide them from her just made my day.

"Don't just stand there you stupid girl, go look for them!"

Great, she's coming this way; I really don't want to talk to her. It always leads to an argument, and then I end up kicking her in the face. Mother doesn't like it when we fight. She says it's not ladylike and it hurts to see her daughters beat the crap out of each other. Please, I'm the one doing the beating.

"Well hello there Sakura-chan."

I take one giant bite out of my plum and turn my jade eyes to her. I just want to slap that annoying smirk right off her face.

Instead of responding, I only nod. My mouth is quite full at the moment.

"And why exactly aren't you getting ready like everyone else?"

I shrug. I don't think she likes it when I don't answer her. I can see that her face is getting puffy and red; she hates my insolence, and for that I purposely push her buttons every day just to piss her off. It's kind of like new hobby of mine, making her mad.

"Do you think you're better than me? Miss high and mighty? You're still just a kid, an ugly one at that. Sneaking out all those nights, and returning days later. If you're so desperate to run away, don't bother coming back! We don't need you here!"

Finally, I swallow and open my mouth, "Karin, if I had ran away, what makes you think I'd want to come back? Knowing you'll still be around gives me a good reason to stay far away."

"Why you little-!"

I instantly kick up my foot and stretch my leg out so that it's resting on her chest, keeping her raging form away from me. I see the spit and saliva flying out of her mouth as she shouts obscenities at me. I can't hear anything except the sound of my own laughter. She looks like a wild hog; I'd hate to see what she looks like in bed, having sex with all those men.

"Karin, I found your Zōris!" A maid with dark purple hair ran up to us, but stopped midway. Shock etched onto her pretty little face.

My annoying, red headed sister backs down, but sneers at me.

"Don't think that just because you're mother's baby girl you have any power over me! I'm the head oiran here and that's never going to change!"

Oh trust me, it won't change. I have absolutely no intentions on taking that position from her. The less people I have to deal with the better.

Watching her retreating form, I'm so tempted to just take my kunai, safely hidden under my kimono, and just chuck it at her head. I'd hit her dead center, I'm that good. I pride myself in my skills as a kunoichi. I'm one of the strongest shinobis out there and the most feared. Even if I have to keep my face and identity hidden, I am still widely known throughout the land as a masked vigilant. Mom made sure of that. Every chance she gets, she'll send me out to do some dirty work whenever possible and let the world know that the Iron Blossom has made her mark.

I don't understand why she can't just let me give up being a whore - excuse me-courtesan all together and just let me become a full fledged kunoichi. I can live in the shadows, I do that every day here. At least I won't have to sleep with those annoying rich bastards or deal with these crazy banshees.

"T-there you are L-lady Sakura."

I looked over my shoulder and smile.

"Hinata."

My ever faithful handmaiden whom I personally saved a few months back. Long story short, the prestigious Hyuga clan has been under fire by the ever wicked emperor and I took it as my own personal duty to protect the heiress. So until everything is safe and clear, she's staying with me.

"Y-you should get ready s-soon."

"For what?"

"T-the c-ceremony of c-course! The f-feudal lord is c-coming and your m-mother wants e-everyone to look nice…"

"Oh come on! They aren't going to arrive until later this evening! Why is everyone getting ready now?"

"Because, young lady," Suddenly, everyone got down on the floor and bowed respectfully to their head mistress. The white haired woman, who looked exactly the same way she did all those years ago, walked past the kneeling maids and courtesans and signaled for them to carry on with what they were doing. She stood right in front of me. Her arms crossed, which could only mean one thing; she was pissed or annoyed. I'm going with the latter, "There will be other lords arriving later on tonight. News of this particular feudal lord got out, and now everyone in the entire kingdom is making it a priority to meet him. You wouldn't want to look like you just rolled out of bed in front of them now do you?"

I really don't like it when she gets like this. She's so powerful, even when she isn't in combat, her words are like daggers. If you aren't careful, they'll cut you. And those eyes, ugh, those creepy eyes! When I was still new to this place, I used to have nightmares about them. They're so unnatural looking, makes me wonder how men find them alluring.

She's got me right where she wants me. She knows how much I hate looking like a fool in front of everyone, and the only way to get me to do anything is to bark orders at me right in the public eye. Seeing as how there was no way out of this, I stand up on shaky legs and look up at her.

Mother is quite short, but she still stands over me by a good foot.

"Well?"

I drop my head, "I'll go change…" and I start heading back to my room.

The corners of her glossed lips curl, "Good. And wear that silver kimono I bought for you, it'll make your hair and eyes stand out."

Damn, she's always doing this to me. I don't think she realizes how envious the other girls are. She's putting my life on the line and not even realizing it. Every time I try to blend in, she's dolling me up and making me the center of attention. When I hide in my corner, no one sees me, and that's how I like it. It's only when she puts me in these ridiculous, but very beautiful, kimonos that I'm forced from my hiding spot.

"Yes, mom-"

"And wear the crimson obi! Make sure you tell Ino to put the gold senbons in your hair."

Hinata bows one last time before following me. She's deathly afraid of my mom, only because I told her she sleeps with the devil. I love my mom, but sometimes she can be a bit too much. It's mean, but it's also funny to see Hinata's reaction. She'll believe anything that comes out of my mouth.

On our way up, I see some of the other girls taking out their most precious kimonos and jeweled combs. Each girl has about three to four maids working on them, some to put on the kimono, others for hair and makeup. Personally, I think it's silly and a waste of time. A single girl really doesn't need that many people to do all those things. But being a courtesan, one must always look your best. Karin has five girls, ridiculous.

At least my handmaidens are actually people I can get along with. I rescued them from the street and have them a second chance at life. However, I sure as hell would never allow them to enter this business, they're good girls, and I would rather die before I let them sell their bodies to the night.

I peek over my shoulders at Hinata and notice she looks quite nervous.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing, S-Sakura-chan…"

"Don't lie to me, just say it."

"Well," We walked down the hallway until we stop in front of my sliding shōji, "I-I'm worried about my f-family."

I nod, sympathizing with her a little; sometimes I worry about my mother when I'm away on missions. Despite how badly I treat her, she's still family.

"Don't worry; they're Hyuga's. They're strong and very powerful. Anything the emperor throws at them, they'll throw back with much vigor."

She smiles and I smile back, I really do hate it when I see her look so sad. Besides sweets, I'm a sucker for cute girls like her.

Before I can even lay a hand on my door, it's swung open with much force. A flustered looking Ino stands in the middle of the doorway, her hair is in disarray and her face is maroon colored. Her eyes are brighter than usual and focused on me. Tenten is in the back, waving happily at us before turning back around to lay out my kimono.

"Where the hell have you been?"

I jab my thumb behind me, "Downstairs…"

"Well you shouldn't, Earth to Sakura! There are tons of feudal lords coming and they could arrive at any time! We can't have you serving tea and entertaining them looking like a wreck!"

I roll my eyes, "You over exaggerate."

"Just shut up and come here!"

Before I could even get another word in, she grabs the color of my kimono and pulls me inside. A giggling Hinata follows after and slides the door shut. I'm thrown onto the floor and immediately stripped of my cloths. Ino rolls her eyes this time and puts her hands on her hips while I grin. Sometimes, I like to wear nothing underneath my kimonos; I'm just free spirited like that. Plus, it's not like I'm going to be needing undergarments while I'm working.

"You're lucky you have me you know that? Who else is going to be an eye on you besides your mother?"

"So should I just call you 'daddy' then?"

She smiles mockingly, "Put these on before I spank you, you bad child." She threw my undergarments at me.

I casually slip them on and stand up, knowing that the multitude of robes layers are coming next. One by one Ino and Tenten put them on for me while I try not to fall over. Finally after what seemed like forever, my obi is tied perfectly in the front and I move towards the mirror. I take one sweep over and smile. I will probably never admit it, but sometimes I actually like dressing up in these elaborate gowns. Being girly isn't such a bad thing.

"Makeup and hair! Move it!" Ino pushes me down in front of my prized makeup box.

I'm not a fan of the white makeup and prefer to look as natural as possible. As Ino starts applying the eyeliner and blush, I laugh inwardly. She's right, if I didn't have you I'd probably be lost in a sea of lipstick and eyeshadow.

Hinata starts doing my hair. All my combs, senbons, and pins are on floor next to her. It's such a burden to have long hair, it's too much to take care of and it gets in the way. One time, I cut my hair really short so that it reached my shoulders and the next thing I knew - I got a serious scolding from my mother. At least it's not as bad as my sister's. What the hell was she thinking? It's uneven, long on one side and really short on the other; but I'm the only one who gets punished.

"So," Tenten grins rather mischievously and plops down next to me, "Who is this 'oh so famous' feudal lord coming into town?"

"I don't know, never heard of him. In fact, no one even mentioned his name. No one tells me anything anymore!"

"I heard your mother talking about him earlier with her brother," Ino carefully applies cream to my face while making sure not to get any on my susohiki, "His name's Uchiwa…Uchiha…something like that. I didn't get a first name though."

Hm…where have I heard that before?

"Anyways, what my main question is; why is he coming here?"

We all turn to Tenten.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would some high profile lord come to a red light district to see some courtesans when he could go to, oh I don't know, a hanamachi and see those pretty geishas?"

I smirk, "Maybe he's just lonely and needs more than a dance to comfort him at night."

"Quite possibly, don't all men do? But whatever the reason, all I know from what little information I got is that he wants to talk to your mother personally about something important."

"My mother doesn't do personal meetings anymore." I glare at Ino, but she merely scoffs at me.

"Not like that, I mean like actual business talk. She sounded rather serious."

"I-I hope s-she's not in some sort of trouble." Hinata pulls my hair back and I wince

"Knowing her, she probably lost a bet and owes a huge debt."

Tenten laughs, "Your grandmother passed down some bad habits to her kids."

"And grandkids! Every time I pass by Karin's room, I always see bottles of sake on the floor!"

I pout and cross my arms, "Leave my grandmother alone, she may be a bit eccentric, but that doesn't mean she's bad."

My grandmother, the great Tsunade, is hardly ever in my life. But I love her with all my heart. She's always traveling around the country with her perverted husband, the legendary Jiraiya. I love him too, but I rarely get to see them. Sometimes it'll be months, maybe a whole year before I get to see them again. And when I do, I make the best of our short time together. Can't say the same for my sister, but I think she feels the same way.

"Back to what we were talking about earlier," Tenten hands a jade comb to Hinata, "You think your sister's going to try and seduce this lord?"

"Most likely; if it has money and a penis, she's on it. Not that I care, I always let her do the talking anyways."

Ino grins, "And yet, you're the most requested girl in this enter district."

"I wish I wasn't! I can't handle that many people. My body is not a machine you know! I do need rest from time to time."

"Oh please, you sleep with like…three out of all the hundreds of clients a month. You're waiting list is only going to get longer. And I'm pretty sure they're all growing impatient."

"So what?" I grit my teeth when Hinata tries to straighten out a tight knot, "It's my body, I can choose who I take to bed and who I don't."

"W-why doesn't Y-Yohi-aijin just let you stay a k-kunoichi?"

"She says she doesn't want me to live the life of a killer," Rolling my eyes, I examine my nails, "Like this is any better."

Suddenly, my door slides open and a maid I don't like sticks her head in.

"The gates are opening, Lord Orochimaru is here." She disappeared after this.

There was a moment of silence before we all made a disgusted face and cried out 'EW's in unison.

Why of all the people who had to come first…it had to be the creep who took my virginity. As grotesque as it may sound, it is unfortunately true. Like my grandmother and grandfather, he too was a great and powerful sannin. In fact, they all used to be a team back when shinobis weren't outlawed. They had broken up for unknown reasons, but I suspect betrayal and treachery; my grandparents haven't spoken to him since.

But it would be a while before I knew this. I was sixteen when my mother had informed me it was time for my mizuage. I was frightened beyond words and even more so when I found out he bought it. Let's just say it wasn't that bad. Honestly, the man really knows how to use his tongue. But it was one of the most awkward moments I had to deal with. I'd rather face an army of soldiers than be put in that position again. He actually had the galls to try and buy me so that I may become his personal concubine. To hell with that! Thank goodness my mom declined his offer.

"W-what are you going to do?" Hinata's hands were trembling, and she was subconsciously pulling my hair. I grab her hand lightly and rub my thumb against her skin.

"I'm going to be brave. I'm going to keep my chin up and not cower in fear."

Though in reality I was completely frightened by the man. He was extremely deadly and a force to be reckoned with. He hurt my loved ones, my mother and my grandparents, and for that I will never forgive him. My hate for him runs deeper than that for the emperor.

"This feudal lord must be really something if that snake freak has to show up." Ino said.

"I heard the Shogun is coming too, you know, Nagato Pein." Tenten added.

My eyes grow sad, because I know what it means when there is military involved.

"S-Sakura-chan…what is it?"

"I can't believe those selfish bastards are bringing war into a neutral zone. They promised us peace and yet they still give us death. It's just not fair. I promised to protect you guys and I can't even do that."

"Hey now," Ino had finished my makeup a long time ago, but I didn't notice, "You are doing a great job. Without you, we'd all have been dead a long time ago. Even if a storm's coming our way, we're all going to make it out. Together and alive. We trust you, that's why we're here. Now stop your mopping or your makeup will run."

I grin even though I still have this foreboding feeling inside me, I'm just glad to have my girls at my side.

"I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll bring back something for you girls to eat."

"Only if Karin doesn't hog it all first."

We all snicker at the image before I leave.

Descending down the stairs and heading towards the large guest and ballroom, I can't help but wonder; which side is this feudal lord on?

* * *

**Okay, second chapter complete! I don't know how I did…but I hope you all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3: red

**Red**

I can hear the horses come to a halt outside the red gates. No one else notices, but then again no one has hearing as well as I do. I guess that comes with years of training as a shinobi.

There is a sense of dread that goes through me, and a slight shiver crawling down my spine. I am fearful, but I'm can't show my true feelings. I have to pretend like everything's alright, for the sake of my mother and myself. I sneak a glance at my sister and try not to roll my eyes. Of course she would wear the most glitzy kimono out of all of us, not to mention the giant hair piece she stuck on her head. I am truly in a world of my own.

From the corner of my eyes I see some of the male servants rush to the front. Behind me, the girls are giggling with anticipation an excitement. I can see my mother frowning, she's looking at me. I can't help it if I'm feeling upset, I don't think she understands how I'm feeling right now. My head is low and my lips are at a flat line. I don't want to look up, because I might just vomit if I do.

I can cut throats with ease, I can kill without batting an eye, but when it comes to facing enemies I can't fight; I start losing confidence in myself.

"Lord Orochimaru has arrived."

Before anyone else, I quickly fall to the floor in a bowing position and touch my forehead to the cool ground. I pray beyond anything else that he just walks right by me. I might en up either slicing him in half or running away with my tail between my legs. I hear shuffling as the sliding doors open and everyone falling to their knees. Because my mother is the head mistress, she simply curtseys politely.

"Orochimaru-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again."

From what I can see through my glossy bangs, he is wearing a regal naga-bakama dyed in purple and white. His insignia, an open mouthed viper, is emblazoned onto his long sleeves. He looks every bit the feudal lord he his.

"Like wise, Nikubi-san."

I hate his voice, oh how I hate it so much. It makes my body shake violently, and grind my teeth to keep from screaming. Memories from out night together come reeling back into my head and I force myself not to throw up. My nails dig into my palms, slightly drawing blood. I have a kunai hiding in my sleeve and several poisonous senbons lodged into my hair, one quick flick of my wrist and I can have the man bleeding to death on the floor. Though I don't think the servants would appreciate that, they did spend the whole day cleaning the place up afterall. I guess I can wait until dinner's over.

"I see you have added some new faces into your house."

"Yes, they're quite a handful actually. I was just thinking of selling them off if they didn't learn how to behave."

There's a small squeak from the back and I assume it's one of the girls my mom has her eyes on.

"However, I do recognize some...familiar faces."

I silently gulp and take slow, deep breathes. My eyes are shut tightly and I pray he does not look my way, though that's unlikely to happen; I am at the very front. Fuck my luck. I hear feet moving, one foot right in front of the other coming my way. I break into a cold sweat and pray he walks by me. He's getting closer and closer, I'm fisting my hands so hard my knuckles are turning white. Just as he's about to turn to me, he spins on his heels and stops right in front of my sister.

"Karin,"

She quickly rises and sits on her calfs, looking up earnestly at Orochimaru. I almost gag in response. It's nauseating to see her act so cutely to a man like him.

"Lord Orochimaru, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope your journey was not tiring, we wouldn't want you falling asleep so early."

I can practically hear him smirk, and by now I really am rolling my eyes. I tune out most of their conversation and instead focus on breathing properly. My neck is killing me and I can feel my legs going numb. I wonder how long we have to stay in this position because I'm really hungry and I can't sit this way forever. I hear my mom moving, her steps are light and feathery, a deep contrast to Orochimaru's deep movement. She claps her hands twice, a signal for us to get our asses moving before the rest of the guests arrive.

I stand up slowly and see that Orochimaru has already left Karin. She turns to me and sneers triumphantly, which is pretty stupid because it's not as if I wanted to talk to the man anyways. She flips her hair over her shoulder and walks away, two handmaidens following closely behind. I'm left alone in the foyer and look out the window. There are no stars or brilliant moon out tonight, perhaps they are hiding behind the menacing looking clouds. Perhaps they know danger is coming and wish to flee before they too consumed in destruction.

I bite my tongue in aggravation. When the hell did I get so glum? Not too long ago I was picking fights with my sister and spitting plum seeds at the servants. My mood swings were always so drastic, it made me wonder how my friends put up with me. As I turn to follow the rest of the people, I catch a pair of yellow eyes staring at me from the dark. My body is rendered frozen and I can only watch in terror as they crease in amusement. I don't even need to guess who they belong to. They disappear as quickly as they appeared and I am left standing alone once again.

"Should I kill you quickly, or painfully slow?" I'd probably get slapped if anyone heard me, but I don't care at the moment. That man is so going to regret stepping foot into this facility.

There's already music in the air and the scent of alcohol is strong. I make my way through the intricate hallways and open the sliding door to the main guest room, where Orochimaru is waiting for me no doubt. My mom's in here too, she's giving me a scary look which pretty much means 'You either smile or starve.' I roll my eyes and plaster a fake smile onto my face, it's the one I use almost every time I'm forced into situations such as these.

Taking a seat on the far left, I'm only a couple feet away from the man I so despise. I can feel his eyes on me as I move, but I refuse him how much he rattles me. I sit sideways on my thigh and expose some skin. I can't help it, sitting this way is much more comfortable than resting on my calfs for the entire night. I lean forward and see that Karin is trying to look as dainty as possible, which I might add is actually quite impossible. While I'm merely showing some leg, she's got the whole world viewing her chest, thigh, and a bit of something I don't want to think about. I know we're oirans, but I'm sure there are limits.

A short and tubby man next to me lifts up an empty cup and I automatically pour him some sake. A while ago I would have yelled at him and make him pour his own cup, but I've learned that my stubborn attitude actually turned these men on, and that is something I do not want to do. I'm not quite the broken stallion, but I've learned to channel my hate and anger into something much more beneficial. My work as a kunoichi is usually better when I'm pissed off.

I force myself to blush and show him a small glimpse of my wrist. This usually drives men wild, I have no idea why. Another man waves his cup at me and I am forced to get up. As I pour him his drink, a group of geishas walk in and line themselves up onto the small stage. A young boy sits at the corner and begins to play the shamisen. The beautiful white faced woman being to dance and soon everyone is lost in their grace.

As I turn to take my seat, a hand shoots out and grabs my elbow.

"You seem to have forgotten me, Sakura-chan."

His touch makes my stomach roll in a most unpleasant way. I slowly lift my eyes until they meet his, and I suddenly feel very small. I'm sixteen again, sitting nervously in a secluded room far away from the others. I grasp the hem of my thin kimono and pray who ever walks into the room is merciful upon me. I hear the sliding door open and close, soft footsteps make their way towards me. Someone is kneeling down behind me. His hands graze my neck and circle around before resting on my collar bone. I know he can feel my pulse quickening because he chuckles darkly.

"_Do you fear me, little one?"_

I nod my head and look down.

"_Good."_

The world melts to black and I'm not sixteen anymore. Many years pass and now I'm suddenly in a room filled with drunken men and glamorous girls. His eyes are still on me, waiting for me to make my move. My mother's eyes, the white gold diamonds I liked to call them, are fixed on us. I have to suck it up or else I'm not getting dinner, and that would really suck because they're serving fried tempura and I love my tempura, so I bite my lip and slowly bow my head.

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama, I assumed your glass would always be kept full, considering there are two other girls sitting next to you."

I hide my smirk as Karin and another red head glare at me.

He chuckles at my little barb and releases my arm. I want to badly wash myself and burn this kimono.

"I always enjoyed that sharp tongue of yours."

I ignore that innuendo and pour a sufficient amount of sake into his cup before taking my place away from him.

"Nikubi-san,"

"Yes my lord?" My mother takes her smoking stick out of her mouth and gives him her full attention.

"Have you heard of the small rebellion forming in the east? They say the base is in a small village not to far from the Leaf Kingdom."

She feigns ignorance, "Is that so? Are you sure it isn't just a rumor, people always speak of such things, but are never proven true."

"Actually," He takes of sip of his drink, "It is true."

No one else can see it, but I notice a small twitch on the right corner of her lips. She's a very cunning woman and tends to keep a shroud of mystery around her. Unlike me, I'm just an open book for everyone to read. I keep my eyes down, only looking up when someone needs me to pour them another glass. I know of this rebellion he speaks up, though I am not a part of it, I wish to be. Hopefully nothing bad has happened to them, however considering that fact that this is Orochimaru, anything is possible.

"Oh, and how so?"

"We have captured one of the members from this group just as they were fleeing from our ambush."

"Ambush?" I can see worry in my mother's eyes.

"Yes, we have been tracking them ever since we found a lead in the Wind kingdom. It seems to me that this certain lot of outlaws have a very powerful leader, strong and cunning. Someone who has been evading their capture for many years. I actually find this feat quite remarkable, since the Uchihas are in charge of the police force. They are an excellent and talented clan, yet they have failed countless times to bring in this one person who threatens the reign our emperor."

No one is paying any attention to their conversation except me, and I am practically sitting on edge. I smile at the guests and feed them food the servants have prepared for us. However, my ears are still trained onto their conversation. I need, no, I must know more. If I am to join this rebellion I have to have as much information as possible.

"And whatever happened to the person you did capture?"

Orochimaru finished his cup and motioned for me to refill it.

"He committed suicide in his prison cell."

"I...excuse me?"

He smirked and looked up, "We confiscated all weapons on his person and locked him in a tightly secured cell. However, he managed to cut his tongue out and drown in his own blood."

My mother was finally at a loss for words.

"Clearly, he was no ordinary civilian. We have come to believe that this man was in fact a shinobi and that the rebellion we captured him from is made up entirely of shinobis."

The dance ended and the room erupted in applause. I clapped my hands quietly, watching the two sittings figures face off in what looked like a staring contest. Orochimaru's smirk never left his face, and my mother's smoking stick seems to have extinguished. She lets out a shaky breath and reignites her smoke. Taking another puff, she blows out a gray cloud and smiles.

"They must be so brave, but clearly foolish."

"Foolish indeed."

"I heard the punishment for all shinobis, including those believed to be one himself, was death."

"It still is."

I feel a cold tremor run down my spine and sneak a glance at Orochimaru, but unfortunately catch his eye. Quickly, I turn away and act shy. If they find out I had been listening on them I'd probably be facing my own punishment of supperless nights and a beating across the head. My mother always did like to abuse her kids, although she said it was for our own good. I hear him chuckle and run a finger down my neck, his fingers are too cold despite how warm it is in here.

"You will stay with me tonight."

My lips almost curl in disgust. I take in a shaky breath and reply coyly.

"You flatter me, Orochimaru-sama. But I'm afraid it would be unfair for the other guests if you were to take me in before they've had their turn."

"I'm sure they won't mind, there are plenty of women here to entertain them."

I turn around and pout. His eyes dilate and zoom in on my lips.

"But I want to meet our guests. I heard an Uchiha is coming to our district and I've been so looking forward to meeting him."

He stares for the longest time, but I refuse to back down. I will try anything to get away from him, even if it means sleeping with countless men, just as long as I'm far from him. Finally, he smirks and grips my chin, moving his face closer to him. I can smell the sake coming out of his mouth. He nearly drank and entire bottle, but he isn't even close to being wasted like some of his colleagues here. He kisses the corner of my mouth and moves away.

"Fine, you may greet your guests but after the celebration has ended you will retire to my room."

I didn't even realize I rolled my eyes until he chuckles at me. My mom continues to smoke and drink a little more, obviously rattled by the news she just heard. She has connections to this rebellion, I can tell. She's been holding on me, that little...whatever, I'll get what I want out of her sooner or later. I'm the one doing all the hard work after all.

Everyone's watching the geisha's performance, except me. I see a shadow moving across the stairs and rush through the hallways. It's moving this way and finally stops at the door. It slides open not even half way, and my mother leans in to hear the voice speak. Her eyes widen slightly before returning to normal and she nodes her head. The second she stands, the room becomes deathly quite.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here. Karin, come with me."

"Yes mother!"

My sister quickly gets up and follows my mother eagerly out of the room. A tall man to Orochimaru's right whispers something into his head before he too disappears behind the door. I want see what all this commotion is about, but I know if I leave I'll probably end up upsetting Orochimaru. The last thing I need is an angry snake man glaring at me all night. Which reminds me, I have to sleep with him tonight! I swallow the bile rising in my throat, best not to upset the man lest he decides to punish me with angry sex.

"I suppose we should all head towards the gates to greet our guests. Come, Sakura."

I'm not some kind of dog, you disgusting vermin. But nonetheless, I place my hand into his awaiting one. He lifts me up gracefully and I wrap my arm around his, knowing that is exactly what he wants me to do. As we walks past the foyer and out into the Yoshiwara district, he whispers something into my ear.

"Try not to look him in the eyes."

I cock an eyebrow, "Why, will he find that disrespectful?"

"Let's just say you'll have a hard time looking away if you do. The Uchihas are famous for their Sharingan after all."

I've never heard of that surprisingly, "What's the Sharingan?"

"You'll see."

As we get closer to the gates, I see a proud looking man sitting on a brown stallion stop at the red gates. His face is expressionless except for the scowl etched onto his face. He looks down and nods at my mother and the servants. I want to ask again about his eyes, but as I turn towards the hand holding my arm, I sense someone watching me. My head turns slightly and I see the man with the scowl watching me. Right then and there, I knew what Orochimaru was talking about. I had never seen such red eyes before.

* * *

**Wa La! Now that wasn't so bad was it?**


End file.
